Hair
by Remahan Peyek
Summary: Jadi ini jawaban dari semua kebingungan Mino. Seungyoon ingin Mino mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna hijau. Sekali lagi— WARNA HIJAU. SongKang of WINNER - Yaoi


HAIR

SongKang

Song Minho

Kang Seungyoon

Summarry

Jadi ini jawaban dari semua kebingungan Mino.

Seungyoon ingin Mino mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna hijau. Sekali lagi— WARNA HIJAU.

·

·

·

·

·

·

Happy Reading~

"Kau ingin membeli apa lagi?" tanya Mino sambil mendorong trolly.

Lelaki yang ditanyai menggelengkan kepala. "Ini sudah cukup. Lagipula hari ini Jinwoo hyung menemani Seunghoon membuat koreografi"

"Hm. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ke kasir" ucap Mino

·

·

·

·

·

Mino membantingkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Memejamkan mata.

Lelaki berpipi gembil itu datang, menaruh kantung plastik berisi belanjaan mereka. Melihat kekasihnya memejamkan mata, lalu dia mengampiri dan berdiri didepannya. Mencondongkan tubuh lalu...

Chu~

Seungyoon mencium mata Mino.

"Lelah hum?" tanyanya.

"Sedikit"

"Kalau begitu berhenti minum soda. Mau teh buatanku?" ucap Seungyoon

Mino menggelengkan kepala. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Seungyoon. Merarik kekasihnya ke pangkuan. "Aku mau kau"

Mino menciumi kekasihnya dari pucuk kepala sampai berhenti dileher Seungyoon. Entah kenapa ia sangat-menyukai-bagian-itu bahkan, jika sehari ia belum merasakan leher Seungyoon mati rasa katanya.

Seungyoon tersenyum simpul.

Kalau sudah begini pasti Mino sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Setiap hari selalu bertemu dengan tumpukan lagu miliknya, dan Mino yang menulis bagian rap untuknya dan Seunghoon.

Bisa dibilang kalau Seungyoon dan Mino itu lelah psikis karena berfikir ide lagu apa yang akan dibuat. Lalu Seunghoon dan Jinwoo hyung lelah fisik karena membuat koreografi. Apalagi april ini Winner comeback setelah sekian lama hiatus dan Taehyung pergi.

Mino melanjutkan kegiatan bersembunyi dileher Sungyoon. Menghirup dan menciuminya bertubi-tubi. Seungyoon geli, tapi dia suka. Dia hanya suka tapi Mino lebih suka lagi.

"Minnn" panggil Seungyoon

"Ya?" Mino mendongak menatap kekasihnya

"Tadi ada lelaki yang mengajakku menonton film..." Seungyoon memberi jeda

"Tapi entahlah sekarang dia berbuat apa"

"Ck. Aku hanya bersandar sebentar" Mino kembali menggesek kan hidungnya ke leher Seungyoon. Dan memeluknya erat.

Lelaki tan itu menggendong kekasihnya. Mendudukan Seungyoon, lalu ia mengeluarkan camilan dan soda dari kantung belanjaan.

Mino mengambil remote, memutar dvd film Suicide Squad yang ia janjikan. Dia duduk disamping Seungyoon, membuka sodanya.

"Slurp~ Ahh.." mata Mino menyerit saat menelan soda miliknya

Filmnya dimulai.

Dia melirik seungyoon yang melihatnya meminum soda. "Seharusnya aku membelikanmu susu pisang" ujarnya

Pemilik bibir tebal itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Lalu kau memanggilku dan aku berteriak 'aaaaaa' seperti anak kecil. Ya begitu? Astaga aku malu sekali setiap melihat video itu"

Lucu sekali.

Mino tertawa sampai soda dimulutnya menyembur. Astaga Kang Seungyoon itu— menggemasakan. Sungguh

·

·

·

·

·

·

Seungyoon menuruti perintah Mino untuk duduk didepannya. Dan sekarang Mino menyandar pada sofa. Seungyoon miliknya bersandar ke dadanya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Seungyoon.

Mereka menikmati sepanjang adegan film. Dari munculnya Joker dan Harley Quin. Sampai seseorang membuka suara.

"Tampannyaaaa..." kagum Seungyoon

"Siapa? Aku?" Mino membuka suara

"Joker..."

"Aku suka gigi dan— astaga rambutnya keren sekali" Seungyoon menjelaskan

"Heleh. Apa bagusnya gigi seperti itu? Dan lihat kulitnya putih sekali. Lebih baik sepertiku coklat mengkilat" ledek Mino

Seungyoon diam.

Menampakkan wajah datarnya. Tak perlu dia menjelaskan kulit tan kebesarannya. Ia sudah jatuh cinta sejak lama.

Ketika film berakhir Seungyoon tersenyum dan mendongak ke atas. Melihat kekasih tan kesayangannya.

Cup~

Seungyoon mencium dagu Mino.

"Hm?" Mino menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau sudah mem—"

CKLEK~

"H-YAH! PELAN-PELAN HOON! SAKIT" teriak Jinwoo

"Lihat. Sedari tadi aku menggendong dan menuntunmu dengan lembut Woo-hyung" rengek Seunghoon

Ucapan Seungyoon terhenti ketika pintu dorm terbuka dan mulai terdengar suara nyaring. Ia langsung berdiri menghampiri Seunghoon yang sedang membantu Jinwoo berjalan.

"Ada apa? Hyung? Kenapa badanmu?" tanyanya. Mino mengikuti Seungyoon dibelakang

"TANYAKAN SAJA PADA SI BODOH INI" jawab Jinwoo ketus. Jinwoo berjalan tertatih menuju ke kamarnya. Terlihat seperti itu sakit sekali.

Seungyoon membulatkan mata dan Mino menaikkan alisnya. Menatap Seunghoon bersamaan.

"H-he hehe. Aku membantu Woo-hyung berjalan ok?" ujar Seunghoon dengan tawa bodohnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat bodoh.

"Apa Jinwoo hyung terlalu lelah membuat koreo?" tanya Seungyoon

Mino mendekatkan hidungnya ke hidung Seungyoon, mendorongnya pelan. "Seunghoon memasukan miliknya dengan-sangat-brutal-sekali"

Setelah menjawab, Mino mengecup bibir Seungyoon sekilas.

Mino itu ahh— lihat sekarang. Wajah kekasihnya memerah padam atas segala tingkahnya. Dari perkataannya yang kotor dan perlakuan bibirnya itu.

·

·

·

·

·

·

Dikamar Seungyoon menunggu kekasihnya mandi. Ia antusias sekali ingin membicarakan hal yang sempat terpotong tadi.

Mino keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Seungyoon yang asik bermain dengan kakinya. Dia menepuk-nepukkan kakinya ke kasur, kanan kiri kanan kiri begitu terus.

"Bahagia sekali" Mino membuka suara

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatuuuuu~" rengek Seungyoon. Antusias sekali

"Hum?" tanya Mino

"Ayo besok pergi ke salonnn~~"

"Tidak bisa. Besok kita ada VLive yoon"

"Ayoolah. Kan bisa VLive disalonnn" rengek Seungyoon. Manja sekali, jika ada keinginan

"Hm. Nanti aku meminta izin"

Mino menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran, jarang-jarang Seungyoonnya merengek seperti ini. Padahal dia biasa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Bahkan dia terlihat sangat dewasa setiap harinya.

·

·

·

·

·

Saat Mino membaringkan tubuh disamping Seungyoon. Tiba-tiba...

"Cat hijau rambutmu" Seungyoon menimpali. Melihat Mino dengan mata yang sengaja ia bulatkan sebesar mungkin.

Jadi ini jawaban dari semua kebingungan Mino.

Seungyoon ingin Mino mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna hijau. Sekali lagi— WARNA HIJAU.

Tapi kenapa hijau?

"Tapi kenapa hijau?" mata Mino memelas

"Astaga yoon. Hijau, aku belum pernah melihat pria tampan berkulit tan mengecat rambutnya menjadi hijau" tambahnya

"Segera. Jika besok kita mengecat rambut bersama. Saat bercermin nanti kau akan melihat pria tampan berkulit tan mengecat rambutnya menjadi hijau" jelas Seungyoon

Seungyoon yang cerdas.

Jika dia selalu luluh akan perlakuan manis Mino. Maka Mino akan semakin luluh dan tunduk. Karena permintaan, perlakuan dan rengekan manja dari Seungyoon itu _langka._ Sekali lagi, _LANGKA_

"Okay. Bisa jelaskan kenapa harus hijau?" Mino bertanya sangat tenang. Lebih tepatnya menjaga emosi

"Uhm.. Aku ingin melihat rambutmu menghijau seperti joker" ucap Seungyoon pelan. Mino bisa mendengarnya, jelas. Sangat jelas

Mino tersenyum, mengunci tatapan Seungyoon. "Lalu?"

Malu.

Seungyoon menunduk dan menyandarkan dahinya ke dada Mino.

"Apa hm?" tanya Mino sekali lagi

"Dan aku akan mengecat rambutku menjadi pirang"

"Kau Jokernya dan aku Harley Quinn. Tapi aku tak bisa menambah warna biru dan merah" jelas Seungyoon

Mino menganggukkan kepala. Menunggu kekasihnya membuka suara lagi.

"Itu akan terlihat jelas. Jika aku menambahkan warna biru dan merah. Hnggg kau paham kan?" tanyanya ragu

"Hum. Aku mengerti" jawab Mino singkat

"Kau mau? Sungguh?" tanya Seungyoon memastikan. Dia mendongak melihat Mino, antusias.

"Tentu saja. Kekasihku mengajak membuat sesuatu yang manis apa aku akan menolaknya?" Mino tersenyum

"Aku berharap mereka mengerti. Jika rambut hijaumu nanti adalah Joker dan rambut pirangku adalah Harley Quin" Seungyoon menimpali

"Dan aku sangat berharap jika mereka tahu kita memiliki hubungan" tambah Mino

·

·

·

·

·

·

 ** _Comeback._**

Winner comeback dan tampil diberbagai acara musik. Membawakan 2 lagu mereka 'Really Really' dan 'Fool' yang menjadi title track album Fate Number For.

Perlahan warna rambut Mino berubah.

Dari hijau yang terlihat sangat tua, menyerupai hitam. Dan kini menjadi hijau terang.

Mino tersenyum.

Sekarang Mino paham.

Arti dari rengekan Seungyoon.

Rambut hijau miliknya dan rambut pirang seungyoon.

 **END**

 ** _Cuap-cuap sebentar hehe._**

Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah review diff ku sebelumnya.

Sebenernya kemarin iseng buat 'ff sehari langsung jadi' dan itupun masih bingung cara publishnya. Masih bingung tadi pilih kategori apa, padahal udah dari tahun 2013 mangkal diffn. Cari ff lewat web juga keywordnya 'ff screenplays kristao' tapi nggak pernah sadar ternyata screenplays itu kategorinya.

Juga masih bingung gimana notif diffn ini, pas buka akun tadi ada love tiga biji tapi gak tau cara bukanya-_-

Sampai tadi pencet kotak review ternyata ada yang ngereview. Asli ini seneng banget

Buat _dumpling-lion_ juga terimakasih untuk reviewnya. Awalnya baca ff minyoon dari akunmu. Tapi belom sempet ngereview TT

Dan juga tolong ucapin selamat datang. Kenapa? soalnya sekarang aku dah jadi Inner Circle. Winner itu ajaib, Winner itu luar biasa dan karena itu aku jatuh cinta sama mereka xD

(Btw, itu tiap ada yg ngereview ga bisa dibales atau aku yg gatu caranya ya?

-_-)

Mari melestarikan MinYoon.

Dan salam adem, seadem rambut hijau Mino~~


End file.
